Existe lo inevitable
by Meliina
Summary: Desperté de madrugada y estaba solo. Estar en esta casa y vivir así fue mi decisión y no me arrepentía de ello, pero a veces se hacía difícil de llevar. La soledad me abre un hueco muy profundo, todo aquí es un invierno constante y callado... Zashiki warashi ha venido a verme, llegó junto con el alba...


_Desperté de madrugada y estaba solo, las niñas dormían con Mokona en otra habitación. Estar en esta casa y vivir así fue mi decisión y no me arrepentía de ello, pero a veces se hacía difícil de llevar._

 _Mi amigo viene siempre que puede a acompañarme, Himawari llama muy seguido por teléfono para saber de mí y siempre hay algún que otro visitante que requiere de mis servicios. Pero la soledad me abre un hueco muy profundo, todo aquí es un invierno constante y callado._

 _No puedo salir de esta casa, porque ese fue el precio que pagué para volver a verla. Ella no volverá y me consta, pero mi deseo fue encontrarme con ella una vez más aun si tuviera que esperar toda una eternidad encerrado aquí para encontrarnos. Él detuvo su tiempo, porque no soportaba la idea de perderla y eso generó una distorsión dimensional, porque no se puede ir contra las leyes naturales. Todo ser viviente en algún momento debe morir y no hay magia que pueda revertir la muerte._

 _Me consuela saber que dos almas que se amaron, se han encontrado y renacerán, pero eso no cambia mi realidad, ni recorta mi espera. Yo aún anhelo el día en que se de el reencuentro._

 _Zashiki vendrá a visitarme hoy, así que será mejor que prepare todo para recibirla, es una pena que no pueda ir a visitarla, ella también está en una especie de encierro allá aunque con muchas más libertades que las mías. Ella también se ha vuelto alguien importante para mí. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos y se ha estrechado nuestra relación, ya no es tan tímida conmigo, ha perdido la ingenuidad pero no el semblante inocente que la caracteriza._

 _Ella llegó junto con el alba, cada vez está más bella._

Buenos días Watanuki- le dijo sonriendo, él saludó de la misma manera y la invito a pasar, donde las niñas tenían todo listo.

¿Sabías que iba a venir?- le pregunto extrañada, al ver la mesa preparada para dos.

Claro, soñé que venías a verme, ven tomemos el té- le sonrió y ella obedeció

Después del desayuno y ponerse al día después de tanto tiempo sin verse, mientras Maru y Moro jugaban con Mokona, ambos jóvenes se instalaron en el patio a disfrutar la brisa fresca de la mañana.

Supongo, que hay algún motivo importante por el cual has venido a verme, ¿Todo está bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupado. Ella no pareció sorprenderse ante sus palabras y sonrió mirando el cielo, el admiraba de cerca su belleza sutil y atrapante.

Te has vuelto muy perceptivo, existe un motivo pero no te preocupes no he venido a traer malas noticias todo esta bien, el mundo está en equilibrio.

Entonces, ¿a que se debe la grata visita?

Vine a decirte la verdad, aunque seguramente llevas tiempo sabiéndolo de todas formas quiero decirte que desde el primer momento en que te vi te amé. Pero recién ahora, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas me siento con la seguridad de decírtelo a pesar de lo que pueda suceder. Ahora estoy segura, de que lo que siento por ti siempre fue amor.- finalizo mirándolo a los ojos, él la había cambiado, ya no era aquella niña sensible que lloraba por todo, ahora era una mujer que afrontaba la vida de una manera distinta de la que pudo haberlo hecho en el pasado.

Sabes que te mereces algo mejor- respondió con desdén, ella le acarició el rostro y busco sus ojos.

Eso no me importa, yo solo te quiero a ti- él tomo la mano que acariciaba su rostro entre las suyas y suspiro.

A pesar de lo que soy y de lo poco que puedo ofrecerte encerrado aquí, aun así…

A pesar de todo quiero estar contigo…

Aun si el precio es el exilio?

Aun así, estoy dispuesta a pagarlo porque ese es mi deseo.- él también la quería y resistir la tentación de besarla fue inútil, porque la atracción entre ellos era tan intensa que nada podía detener aquellos impulsos.

Te concederé ese deseo…- dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos y acercándolo al suyo, la beso con emoción y ternura, acción que fue totalmente correspondida.

La acarició con sensualidad, disfrutando de como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos con cada caricia, ella le recorría con delicadeza la piel de su pecho y temblaba, él solo la estrujo con fuerza para sentirla, Watanuki había adquirido ese perfil sensual, con su seriedad misteriosa y su mirada profunda, él sabía lo que le provocaba y aun así la incitaba a seguir su juego.

La despojaba de su quimono lentamente mientras la escuchaba suspirar, quería consumar esa unión, deseaba hacerlo y ella no se lo impedía.

Zashiki Warashi pagó un precio equilibrado por su deseo, como su pureza se había perdido ya no podría volver a su hogar, debía permanecer en la tienda junto a Watanuki hasta que el tiempo allí comenzara a moverse otra vez hacia adelante, símbolo de su libertad. Se abrazó más fuerte al pecho de su amante, pensar en tantas adversidades le asustaba, nadie sabía si Yukko realmente iba a regresar y si el tiempo detenido allí continuaría su curso, si esa serie de sucesos no ocurre él no podrá salir.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien. No me quedaré encerrado aquí eternamente, el momento de que el tiempo siga su curso está cerca- le dijo estrechándola contra su cuerpo para que se sintiera protegida. Ella asintió y volvió a dormirse ahora con más tranquilidad.

La noche se alzaba sobre ellos majestuosa, la luna se deslizaba fresca por las ventanas de la habitación hasta los pies de la cama, cuidando del sueño de aquellos jóvenes que descansaban en el desorden de las sábanas, sumidos en una tranquilidad única.


End file.
